


极乐梦境

by Ericanotpear



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, incubus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear
Summary: “这对伪造的恋人再次交换了一个吻，世界在一瞬间塌缩成仅能容纳两具身体的极小态，而又迅速展开，变成一团皱巴巴的草地和薄荷色的湖。”





	极乐梦境

梦魇会落在每个没有星星的夜晚，顺着那天惨绿色月光在夜空中微微渗出的毒液往下滑向人间。这片大地上对神秘力量最敏感的那一群人将为其所苦。许多巫师们将在那一夜彻夜难眠。但对于那些忌惮星芒的神秘生物来讲，这一日是名副其实的狂欢节。它们可以肆意地从深不可测的地底返回人间作恶，脆弱的人类们没法教训它们，尤其是在梦境之中。

阿不思·邓布利多头上的天文钟划出一个优雅的弧形，锤钟叩出清脆的响声，它在运行了近一千年后仍然精准如初。现在正是魔法力量暴动的最高潮，不幸巫师的梦境已经经受骚扰。数分钟之前，阿不思在一身汗水之后醒来，狼狈、心有余悸。他立即起身离开了床铺，走到书架前翻出星程算法。在密密麻麻的运算符号之中查证日期。在证实了自己的猜想后。他默默地从书架旁走回卧室，睡袍拖着地板发出窸窣响声。

在他前一个梦境里，梦魔横行，而他险些也被拉进无底梦魇。实在太过惊险，以至于他在此时做好了决定：舍弃这部分的睡眠时光。月亮刚刚爬上最高空，离天亮还有至少五个小时，阿不思得做好充分准备。

他坐回了那张单人床上，住校教师的待遇仍然是不错的。那张床满足了他渴睡的习性，在他选择放纵自己的休息日，阿不思会睡上很久。抚摸着鸭绒枕头会让他觉得世界上没什么事情不能解决。

阿不思重新躺进床里，冰冷的双脚接触温暖被褥，反手用了一个无声无杖咒把书桌上的书送来，连带着他的夜读眼镜一起漂浮着前行。

阅读总能使人冷静。

“我真没想到。”一个声音从他身旁响起。那本书立刻掉在了地上，他的眼镜也是。阿不思还没来得及回头。就被一张凭空出现的脸庞占据了所有视线。

梦魔在这种时候才拥有强大的能力，能使巫师无法察觉到他们的幻身术。眼前那名男子靠的足够近，一只手按在鸭绒被上，一只手平放于阿不思的头旁。

“你会选择这种无趣的书。”他微微笑了，享受了一会儿阿不思脸上的惊愕神色。靠得再近一些他就能促成这个吻，而他没有。

“它很有趣。”阿不思重新恢复了那种平淡的表情。“而且能消磨足够时光。”

“也就是说，你这一晚上就要被它侵占？”他露出了一点儿怜悯的神色，仍然没有放开与猎物的距离。“暴殄天物，阿不思。”

“别带着那张脸说这种话。”阿不思眨了眨眼睛。他感觉到“青年”的发梢正在轻轻拂着他的侧脸，痒痒的。对于一个梦魔来说它很不错，阿不思想，能完美地转化成盖勒特·格林德沃的样貌，还能模仿出那口德国口音。

“你从梦里逃跑了。胆小鬼。”他挑了挑眉毛，不满地放低了声音。“我得好好惩罚你。”

他面前的人深吸了一口气，仿佛在克制自己不要发怒。“这儿可不是梦境，你没有那种力量。”

“你很了解。”‘盖勒特’说。

“我并不是没有被你的同类骚扰过。”阿不思回答。“你们的手法没什么两样。”

而他面前的那个幻象低低地笑出了声，终于不再和阿不思保持那么亲密的距离。阿不思猜想梦魔已经选择放弃。‘盖勒特’站起身来，背影在灯光中模糊不清，他只是走到窗前静静伫立。

窗外的世界尽失灯光，只有一轮大得可怕的月亮悬挂于天空之中。阿不思的房间内燃着一盏小小灯。他以为那个梦魔会选择打开窗户逃跑，因为就算它不这么做，他也必定要赶跑它。

然而一切没有遵循他的想象——霎时间，窗户的帷幔在那一瞬间落下，一个精巧的施法手法。而那盏支撑光明的小灯就在那时熄灭，整个房间陷入无可遏止的黑暗之中。在黑暗之中阿不思准确地摸到了枕头底下的魔杖。魔杖的杖尖亮起，在他的挥舞之下，灯光飞向不同的方向，点亮了整个房间。

没有人。

他甚至觉得自己有点儿神经过敏。梦魔离开时的一个小恶作剧便能让他陷入警戒。

“我们的手法没什么两样？”那个令人厌烦的声音重新响起。“这可真让人伤心，阿不思，你居然不承认这是我。”

“我还没可悲到那种地步。”他警惕地看着周围，回答道。

“毕竟不是每个梦魔都会变成你初恋情人的样子，对吧。”‘盖勒特’重新出现，恰巧在掉落的眼镜和书旁边。他摇了摇头，金色头发跟着他的动作轻轻摇晃。

“够了。”阿不思把魔杖对准了那个幻象。盘算着用怎样一个魔咒可以不把他伤得太惨。

‘盖勒特’却什么都没做，甚至没想着逃跑，他漂亮的靴子抬起，而又重重地踩了下去——正好踩在阿不思的眼镜上，他将它踩碎了。而还没等阿不思暴怒着挥动魔杖，他便在他之前抬起了手。

“你太过自信，我的爱。”他随意挥动了一下手指，那个魔咒就偏了方向，砸到了阿不思的床头柜，让抽屉里成堆的糖果掉落出来。“你太过自信……所以忘了确认一件事情：你怎么知道这儿不是一个新的梦境？”

他在说话的时候像个得意过头的混蛋，而那个混蛋下一个动作便轻轻松松地夺取了他手中的魔杖，并且在他眼前将它移动至阿不思无法企及的高度，然后是一个轻巧的动作，魔杖在半空中发出清脆的响声。

阿不思觉得无法理解——他的魔杖被折断了。

而下一秒他就没有那种闲情逸致思考这些，梦魔袭了上来，使他跪倒在那方土耳其地毯上，睡衣下摆如同一团凝固的水液摊开。他抱住了他，动作却是不容置疑的强硬。‘盖勒特’盯着阿不思的嘴唇，仿佛在描摹它的形状。

“难道你不是长了最易被人亲吻的唇吗？”他这么说着，却迟迟没有落下吻。“我犹记得……你在上个梦境里是怎么折磨它的。咬住嘴唇不出声可不是挽回你尊严的最佳手段，无知的笨蛋。”

阿不思并不想表现得软糯无力，而是他发现自己无法顺利移动四肢，梦魔掌心生出藤蔓绑住了他的双手，他的大腿被压着。

“槲寄生，你我都很喜欢它。”他掰过了白巫师的脸，不让他确认双手的情况。看得出来他很享受阿不思脸上那种带着困惑和厌烦的表情，这种表情却又不是绝对冷漠和充满敌意，阿不思的整张脸都在升温，也许是被上个梦境的回忆突然击中。

“让我来猜猜，我们优秀的变形术教师的性癖是什么？”他落下一个轻描淡写的一个吻，然后那语气就变得焦急而狂热起来。“射在里面？捆绑？窒息？还是过渡性爱？比如说……多人？”他在听见阿不思吸了一口气之后又低笑了一声，以一个放在嘴角的吻安抚。“野外也不错，还是说你喜欢在自己熟悉的地方？我很喜欢你在变形术教室的表现，害羞并不是一件坏事。但鉴于上一回我们连前戏也没做完你就逃跑了，我对那个地方也就没了兴趣。”

“那是为了什么呢？”‘盖勒特’静静看着他，用一张近乎纯真的脸与他说话。“为了你脑子里那一点儿可怜的道德感？为什么你不能寻求快乐呢？就算在梦里？”

他不该有那种奇怪的怒火，阿不思想，性交对于梦魔来说本来就是本能，是正常不过的事情，对于他们来说那是纯真的。他只是心存不甘而已，被区区一个梦魔所欺骗。

而梦魔对他沉默不语的唯一反应就是俯下身去，给了他一个彻底湿润的深吻，唇舌绞缠，阿不思的睡衣从肩膀上滑下，在他的身上如同一层粘液一般滑落，刺绣的星星与月亮散落于地面，钻入厚厚的地毯里面。

他吻起来一点儿也不像一个禁欲许久的隐士，他是一团饱浸酒液的塔夫绸布，只需一点儿火星就能开始爆燃。他微眯着的眼睛难道不是在邀请吗？他故意展露的那一点儿唇间的细缝难道不是妥协的最佳标志吗？

他只是太久没有经历，忘了‘性’是怎样一种成瘾毒药而已。

‘盖勒特’最终放开了他，阿不思喘了几口气之后才平顺呼吸，他繁杂的思绪被这个吻清缴，在对方按住他的脸颊之时大脑一片空白，甚至忘记自己已经被绑住，想要伸展双臂更加放松。

一点儿律液粘在他的嘴角，令他有种伸舌舔舐的欲望。阿不思知道如果任由梦魔作恶，他可能会在这个梦境之中继续停留比正常睡眠更久的时光，一天，甚至是三四天，醒来的时候会如同噩梦。

他眼前的人当然不会理解他的想法，他只想着怎么作弄他，利用阿不思仅剩的欲望满足自己，在上一个梦境之中也是如此，梦魔把他放在了午休的教室之中，从身后牢牢地锁住全身，而与粗暴的限制自由不一样的是遍布全身的温柔抚摸，而他双手撑着自己的上半身，努力冷静。

然后他便看见了那根发丝。

是的，只有一绺头发，纯粹的金色，却令他汗毛直立。阿不思逃跑了。

“我会想念以前的，如果你还是那么不解风情的话。”盖勒特盯着他，英俊的脸庞上露出微笑，他脸庞的轮廓没有一点儿不完美的地方，这也是他情人所痛恨的。“以前你是多么的自由，阿不思，你像一只急于交配的凤凰一样展露着自己最珍惜部位的羽毛。”

他把手慢慢放在了阿不思的胸膛上，抚摸着那块还柔软的肌肉。“我不是圣人。我会想干你的。”阿不思在他用指尖捏乳头的时候皱了皱眉头，却仍然没有回答他的意思。“就像现在，我就会上你。”

他抬起他的双腿来，继而抚摸大腿内侧，阿不思往后倒去，红发散在地毯上方如同突降的赤潮。他的后背弓起，如同一尾不幸被浪潮攫获的人鱼。他的身体已经近乎全裸，睡衣剥脱，一汪星辰样的魔法刺绣在他的胸膛上积聚，而又自然地滑向地面，环绕着挺立的乳头。

他的行刑人轻抚着猎物的后背，在感受到战栗之后满足地向下。

“快一些。”‘盖勒特’听见一声干哑的请求，阿不思闭上了那双蓝眼睛。

“你看起来就要英勇就义。”

而阿不思找不到反驳他的理由。他睁开了眼，却发现梦魔没有靠得那么近了。他坐在他面前，身体仍然卡在他的两腿之间，双手放置于腰际，拨动着上面的薄层皮肤。

“我想我险些要被你骗到，阿不思。你以为这是什么？”他缓缓地将手指划过情人的腹股沟，进而摸到了他欲望的中心，‘盖勒特’不轻不重地开始上下套弄阿不思的阴茎，他的手心是温暖而湿滑的。

紧接着那个恶魔正伏在他身上舔舐他的锁骨，阿不思在一阵急促呼吸之后射精，他在那一刻很确定自己看到了一阵理性不可控制的白光，而‘盖勒特’在那一刻正在用着他逐渐胀大的性器顶弄阿不思的股间，隔了一层厚厚的布料他仍然能感受到它的热度。他高潮后的身体因为收缩僵硬了一阵而瘫软，粗糙的地面承接着他。

“多年之后的第一发。”他双手黏腻，看起来需要一个清洁咒。而‘盖勒特’没有这么做，还带着温热的黏液被抹在了阿不思的小腹上，粘稠滑腻的一滩。另一人还在平复呼吸，腹部跟着起伏。但显然没有什么时间准备了，他感觉到‘盖勒特’的性器被从裤子里放了出来，与他瘫软的阴茎相贴，它热得可怕。阿不思的眼中闪过一丝恐惧，仿佛是没有想到梦魔会这么快谋求餍足。

干燥的甬道被强行进入，还是刚刚轻抚着他腰窝的那只修长的手。他的后穴立即做出了排斥反应。但那个恶魔并没有变得更温柔一些，他甚至没有给他加一个湿润的咒语。

这太不像梦魔会做出的事情了。阿不思强忍着痛楚，努力调整身体接受侵入。他努力将自己头脑中碎片式的记忆拾起拼接：如果梦的宿主只能体会到恐惧，梦魔也将无法得到他所寻求的力量，他将一无所获。强行性交并不是梦魔会做的事情。

但这并不是一般的梦魔。他吸取了阿不思头脑中唯一一具能够激起他欲望的肉体，而且并没有在污言秽语方面输给真人哪怕一分。

第三根手指，他倒吸了一口气，喘息愈发剧烈，背再次弓起又放下，不适地在地板上扭动。这只激起了一声轻笑。衣衫整齐的恶魔贴紧了他光裸的皮肤，在空气中洒下一些低声咒语。他紧贴着他，仿佛一个眷恋温暖的青少年。与那份率直与纯真大相径庭的是‘盖勒特’的举动——他旋即进入了他的身体，不带一丝警告。

仿佛是从体核处被彻底撕裂，阿不思在那一刻痛呼了一声，却被立即压制住了身躯。梦魔如同依附在他身上的水蛭，只是继续往里面挺进着。

“不……这不对……”紧接着又是一阵痛呼，阿不思不可置信地瞪大了泛红的眼睛，却没人告诉他这种举动只会增加施虐心。阴茎只退出了一点儿便立即再次捅入。内壁迅速做出了反应，润滑液的增多却不代表他已经适应，只能让这场性爱变得愈来愈像一场强奸。

他听见了梦魔在用力的时候发出的一声鼻音，他并不情愿认为这是‘盖勒特’表达轻蔑的一种方式。“不对在哪儿？”他轻呼出一口气来，吹得阿不思的耳朵发痒。“虐待你？”他轻轻舔舐着那块耳垂，舌头伸进耳道外口，这让另一人产生了新的被侵犯感。在性爱之中他连闭耳塞听都做不到。

“别说你没有想过虐待。”‘盖勒特’用一种低得不符合他面庞年龄的浑厚声音说道。他仍然舔着阿不思的耳朵，仿佛是在品尝一道炙烤软体动物的佳肴。他继续挺进着，直到此时完全缴械投降的充血内壁并没有力量去抵抗他，于是进得更深了。

他正在和过去的幻影合为一体，阿不思能感觉到双眼酸涩，却不敢闭眼。一些生理性的泪水已经在他的眼眶中打转，他的腰被冲顶着抬起，重心落在后背，双手硌得生疼。而这都比不上此时身体内部传来的哀鸣。腹部燃起一团火焰，却湿湿黏黏。快感在缓慢升腾，他清楚地感觉到了这十数年间都不曾再有过的体验，那种致命的、麻痹理性的酥麻感。

他几乎忘了自己并不是在享受性爱。却仍然不自觉地在轻声呻吟中被顶撞出一两句破碎的语句。太快了，他的腰部在发抖。

‘盖勒特’很容易就发现，刚刚还僵硬着抵抗他的修长双腿软了下来，甬道也在一阵紧张过后变得松软，仿佛是彻底被改变而愿意接纳情人。他重新含住了阿不思的嘴唇，他在此刻吻起来就如同过去一般甜美非凡，榨取他如同榨取戈德里克山谷中鲜嫩的蔓越莓，用最柔软的指腹轻轻碾压便全是艳红色的汁水。

阿不思已被那唇舌逗引得进入暂时虚幻，只觉得皮肤粘膜尽情相贴的触感令他愿意再经受一回高潮。他又射了一次，这回甚至没让梦魔亲自动手。

在那个吻的效力之下，他连梦魔加大力度的放肆挺进都不曾进行抗议，他的双手按在他的肩膀……他的脖颈……然后是他正在缓缓移动的面颊，以及那装满天才想法的头脑。他缓缓抚摸着那头金缕丝线般的头发，并在金发恶魔最后一次挺进之中呼吸一滞，感受到再次抽离的黏腻感之后，才缓缓地移动着他的嘴唇。

‘盖勒特’没有打破他在神志不清时的这份温存，毕竟可怜的圣人甚至都没有发现槲寄生已经不再束缚他的手，便迫不及待地触碰施暴者。他所预料的并没有错。

“你像个荡妇。”他轻轻喃喃，并没有在意对方时候在听，阿不思睁着漂亮的蓝眼睛，视线绕过那个头颅射向天花板，他的头脑一片空白，眼神却透露着无助。他并不满足他的这一表现，继续说道：“我想我发现了变形术教授的性癖了。”

他满足地从那充满迷茫的眼神之中看到了一丝羞辱。“你喜欢被虐待。你喜欢被强行侵犯，像个无辜的人。”他随意撩起一绺红色发丝，指尖轻轻旋转。

“够了。”躺在地上的人用沙哑的嗓音讲道。

“但这让我恶心，阿不思，这让我觉得非常恶心，恶心到我不想这样满足你。”他俯下身亲吻了一口那绺秀发，同时用冰冷的语气说道。

“别叫我那个名字。”他说道，用手肘撑起自己的身体，感觉到腰部刺痛后又险些跌回地面。

“你仍然认为我是个普通的梦魔。”他将阿不思那瘦弱的肩膀硬硬地按了下去，像头气势汹汹的野兽一般四肢着地，剑拔弩张。“被过去欺侮的感觉怎么样？我的小小道德领袖？”

还没等另外一人回嘴，阿不思就感觉有什么东西直直挺进了下体，恶魔就着之前甬道内的体液操了进去，甚至没有等着他适应，阿不思就感觉自己被拎了起来，恶魔让他直起腰来，坐在了生殖器上。他不得攀上‘盖勒特’宽硕的肩膀，一边控制着自己顺利把话讲完：“你…啊…！并不………真实，就算是在梦里……”语句被撞碎，他控制着不让自己的声音太难听。

“你到底要当贞洁修士到什么时候？我开始觉得无聊了。”

“无聊又恶心，那我建议你停下。”他竟然有些生气。只是接下来的一次猛冲让他明白：欲望一旦挑起，不到结束恶魔必定不会轻易停止。

“停下可比开始操你还难。”他抚摸着那没有多少脂肪覆盖的臀部，随意揉弄而让穴口开得更大了一些。在这空挡之中他竟然开始好奇阿不思吞下的那些糖块到底到了哪儿去，毕竟他从来是那样瘦削。

“那么我建议找另外一人消遣。”他平顺着呼吸吐出语句。阿不思感到自己重新开始硬了，那个在他体内肆意活动的怪物每次都能刺激到最令他疯狂的地方。

“我还是喜欢你安静一些。你安静的样子让我想起了……”他停顿了一下，然后缓缓将手放上情人的颈部，那完美的曲线能让任何一个吹毛求疵的美学家心折。“……湖水，亲爱的。”

他沉默了一阵，也许是没有理解。红发披散在肩头，其中贴近皮肤的一些已经被汗水濡湿。然而阿不思绝对想不到，这让眼前的人想到了什么。

“还记得吗。”他悄声低语，将自己放纵于那发丝之间。“我把你扔进了湖水里，你连一个泡头咒都没来得及施，我们就在湖里做爱，你高潮了三四次，你发着烧，和我讲过那天的湖水是薄荷糖的味道——”

那不啻于一阵致命死咒，阿不思终于抬起他的眼睛直视眼前的男人，惊异与愤怒平分在那透亮眼睛的底部，羞赧却悄然沾染他的大部分面庞。那是一阵迅速的暴怒，他抬起手肘想要给他一拳的时候却发现没有任何力量阻止他，那一拳重重地砸在了那个男人的面颊之上。

他们的下半身正死死连接，灵魂却恨不得拼死搏斗，双双殒没。

这显然让阿不思也愣住了，他的魔杖在这个世界比不过一根树枝，梦魔在梦境里有绝对权力，而他却可以攻击这个男人。

“这毕竟是你的梦境。”男人侧过发红的脸，露出一个笑容，仿佛在回答他脑海中的疑问。‘盖勒特’的双手仍然眷恋于情人的肩胛骨处，他持续挺进着，而阿不思别过头，左手的指甲已经深深嵌入‘盖勒特’的肩膀。现在他多么的狼狈啊！两手搭着对方的肩膀，肩膀耸起，长发披散在他俩之间，如同一道遮住丑事的帘幕。他像个即将溺水的人，又像一只水妖。而另外一人仍然想要把场面弄得更糟糕。“阿不思。”他轻声唤着他的名字，轻柔得不像他自己。

他张开的嘴温吞地吐着气，阴茎贴着‘盖勒特’的腹壁，按着交合的节律蹭着那块皮肤，这也为他提供了一些快感，但还远远不够。

“你想不想知道为什么那天的湖水是薄荷味的？”他抹开阿不思额前的头发，逼迫他正视自己。“那是我施的魔咒，是我把你丢进去的，是我想要在你闭上眼睛浮在水上的时候想要吻醒你——”

他再也不想听下去了，阿不思心想。他将害怕那张受了咒诅的嘴吐出的下一句话，害怕他会指责他天才的脑瓜出了错。他主动承接了这个伤痕累累的吻，对方立即反应过来，轻轻按着他的后脑勺，唇齿在那之间窄小的交合空间里械斗，血液的味道是带着金属味的咸，他像是在吻一把刀的刀尖。

他在高潮的那一刻也没有想过离开他的双唇，恶魔交合的律动愈来愈快，在那一刻他们化作正在浅滩交尾的鱼人，不知羞耻地绞缠着双尾。梦魔的目的已经达到了，他是那条掉进梦境的人鱼，与海妖交媾。

他在那一刻无力地垂下了肩膀，嘴角流出的液体混合着血液与津液，在他再次咬破自己嘴唇之前恶魔终于在里面释放了全部。他无力想象他的精液是否也带着黑魔法的力量，能彻底将人的身体改造。

两个人相拥着倒在了地上，阿不思险些要在那时陷入困倦。在绝妙的性爱过后维持清醒思维不是一个好习惯，尤其是在下半身满是体液痕迹的时候。

他终于离开了阿不思的身体，却仍然容许那人在自己的肩头休憩。他们彼此都恐怕在此刻心知肚明，这极乐梦境的成因是什么。

“因为这是你的梦境。”盖勒特还是说出了那句话，感觉到怀中的身体一颤。而你可以决定一切，它遵循你的嗜好布置一切。难以启齿，但这是他在这儿的理由。

阿不思在朦胧中还是选择闭上了嘴，把那句话咽了下去。他的生活向来缺乏一个破口，他并不想在这时候把真相点破——你也不是梦魔——他在心里想。你是梦魇——是最不可能发生却又生生被创造的一个错误。

这对伪造的恋人再次交换了一个吻，情热在又一轮的抚摸中在两具身体之间传播。世界在一瞬间塌缩成仅能容纳两具身体的极小态，而又迅速展开，变成一团皱巴巴的草地和薄荷色的湖。

一个非常累人的梦，一个什么都没留下的徒然梦境。阿不思在清晨醒来之后除了发现自己更加疲累之外，没有发现更多。

知道自身终于已经不招梦魔喜欢之后，他恨不能拿出一大袋太妃糖来庆祝这一切。事实上他也这么做了，差点忘记自己没有刷牙。以往为了能够赶跑这种黑暗生物，他时常需要清醒一个晚上，白天补足睡眠。

他的床上有那本《安吉拉·卡特精怪故事集》，他一定是在看它的时候昏睡过去的。它卡在床头柜与床之间险些滑落，靠着它傲人的厚度才没掉下去。

但这并不能遮盖表面的假象。阿不思在发现地毯上那一堆可怜的碎片的时候陷入了新的沉思。如果他是看着书籍入睡，那么为何他的夜读镜碎在了地毯上？

**Author's Note:**

> 极乐梦境是梦魔的特殊能力，能够满足梦境之主任何嗜好。  
> 梦魔全程未出现。


End file.
